


All Work and No Play (Makes Remus a Dull Boy)

by ashinae, cruisedirector



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Boarding School, Frottage, Hogwarts, Licking, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders' Era, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-23
Updated: 2003-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinae/pseuds/ashinae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius decides to distract Remus from studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work and No Play (Makes Remus a Dull Boy)

Remus was lying on his stomach in the middle of Sirius' bed.

Normally, Sirius did not find this objectionable. But right now, Remus still had most of his clothes on, and he was poring over a big history book that smelled distinctly like Old People.

Because of this, he wasn't paying any attention to Sirius.

This, Sirius found very objectionable. So Sirius pulled his pants down and began to nibble on his butt.

And Remus squeaked.

Sirius sniggered and nibbled lower. This time Remus moaned and decided it was time to get very, very naked. However, his pants were tangled around his ankles and Sirius was pressed against the backs of his thighs so there really was not a damn thing he could do about it when Sirius pushed a hand underneath him and began to stroke his cock, except hump into Sirius' hand and moan some more. Sirius seemed to find this amusing and he sniggered again and pinched one of Remus' cheeks.

Remus yelped.

"Let me know if I'm interrupting your studying," Sirius said.

"Oh, no, no, not at all," Remus said quickly, knowing that if he said that Sirius _was_ interrupting him, Sirius would be a right bastard and stop touching him. And that would be a shame, because now he had a stiffy and a stiffy is a terrible thing to waste.

Sirius slid up and over Remus, pressing his own clothed erection into Remus' backside as he pulled the book away, closed it and dropped it over the side of the bed onto the floor. "Good," he said.

Caught between Sirius' hips and hand, Remus wriggled. A lot. "So since I'm not studying," he said, "what should we do instead?"

"Hmm," said Sirius, sliding his now-book-free hand under Remus' sweater and up until he found a nipple to tease. "I suppose we could practice Quidditch, or go hunting for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks."

"We could r-raid the... the ... kitchens," Remus said, with a happy whimper. He pushed insistently back against Sirius.

"Raid the kitchens," muttered Sirius thoughtfully, and pulled his hand back from Remus' nipple to begin tugging down his own pants. "We could do that."

"There's always bound to be something fulfilling," Remus agreed breathlessly as he felt bare skin against his arse.

"Yes, and I'm hungry," Sirius decided, kicking his pants to the floor. He rolled to the side, taking Remus with him, _his_ pants still trapped around his ankles. Then he slid over Remus' legs again and began to suck on his swollen cock.

"Oh," Remus gasped. He slid his hands under Sirius' shirt, running his fingernails lightly over his skin. "I--see that you are."

"Oothaseoo," said Sirius, or at least that was how it sounded since his mouth was so full. One of his hands was cupping Remus' balls, nudging them within range of his tongue.

Remus whimpered softly, and started tugging at Sirius. He wasn't entirely certain what he was trying to accomplish by this, but it seemed like a very good idea at the time.

Sirius rode up Remus' body until they were lying face to face, not to mention cock to cock, though Sirius had a distinct advantage since his legs were not bound together by his clothes, so he could wrap his legs over Remus'. He said, "I think I'm going to come all over you, Moony."

"That's good," Remus said, "because... I know I'm going to come all over you, Padfoot."

"Let me get your sweater out of the way," Sirius said breathlessly, and tugged.

Remus tried not too squirm too much as Sirius stripped him, and he felt the soft fabric slide over his arms and over the edge of the bed. He lifted his hands and carded his fingers through Sirius' hair, pulling his head down for a kiss as his hips began to move insistently.

"Wait...mine too," Sirius groaned and tried to wrestle his clothes off without sliding off Remus' bucking body.

Remus wanted to say "Bugger yours", but as the thought floated through his head, he began to laugh helplessly.

The vibrations of Remus' body went straight to Sirius' cock, which was already slipping and straining against Remus' damp belly. "Ohhfuck!" he gasped.

Twisting his legs a little, Remus managed to thrust one knee between Sirius' thighs. "Come all over me, Sirius," he whispered. "Want you to. Please." He stroked Sirius' back, then his hands lightly squeezed his arse. "Please?"

"Ungh," said Sirius, which was quite articulate of him under the circumstances. Bracing his hands on either side of Remus' head, he thrust into the dampness on Remus' skin from their sweat and from the fluid leaking from his cock, feeling Remus' cock throb and slide against his hip, until he clenched beneath the hands on his buttocks and sprayed come between their bodies.

Remus whimpered softly as he felt wet heat spread over him. As Sirius gasped for breath above him, he squeezed his hand between their bodies and grasped his own cock, stroking himself quickly to orgasm as he looked up at Sirius.

Sirius let himself collapse on top of Remus as soon as the jets of liquid stopped spurting against him, knowing he was probably cutting off Remus' oxygen but unwilling to roll away yet. "Messy," he mumbled approvingly.

Remus made an "mmm" sound in response, pulling his hand out from between them. He brought it up to his mouth and licked it clean until Sirius interrupted and licked the rest of it, since Padfoot never let anyone lick anything clean without getting in on the action. Then he moved down and licked Remus' belly clean too.

"Good puppy," Remus said with a little giggle as Sirius' tongue moved over his skin. He stroked Sirius' hair. "You know, we'll never finish your essay for Professor Binns at this rate."

"Sod Professor Binns," muttered Sirius.

"It's not _my_ fault you showed up late to class every day for a week," Remus replied, tugging Sirius back up and rolling him over onto his back. "Oh. Wait. It _was_ my fault." He laughed again and kissed Sirius' shoulder.

"I was just going to point that out," Sirius agreed, stretching his arms above his head and closing his eyes. "Mmm. Too tired to work now."

"I thought you might be," Remus said, then sat up to pull his trousers off and then to tug the curtains closed around them. Their clothes were still scattered around the floor, but it wasn't as though what went on between them was a big secret. It was merely out of consideration for his friends that he figured James and Peter didn't need to see them naked in bed together. He snuggled up close to Sirius. "Sirius?" he said softly.

"Hmm?" Sirius inquired, shimmying against Remus and wrapping a leg over him.

"Feels nice," Remus replied, slipping an arm over Sirius' ribs.

"Mmmhmm," agreed Sirius, turning his head sleepily toward Remus.

Remus glanced up. "Maybe... we can work on that essay after a nap," he said, knowing full well that they'd both be at each other again when they woke up.

"Mebbeaftr," Sirius nodded without opening his eyes. "Loveyoumoony."

Remus' breath caught in his throat. "I--" He lifted his hand and let two fingers rest briefly on Sirius' mouth. "Love you," he said, softly, and lowered his head to Sirius' shoulder. His heart was pounding, and he didn't close his eyes.

"Mmm," said Sirius, though it turned into a snore.

And then Remus smiled.


End file.
